


Persona Highschool

by Personahighschooloffcial



Category: Devil May Cry, Megami Tensei, Megaten - Fandom, Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei, Shin megami tensei persona, anime - Fandom, persona - Fandom, school - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Persona highschool, persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 15,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personahighschooloffcial/pseuds/Personahighschooloffcial
Summary: Rinkiri choleraiyma aftea trying to stop a rap from happen she is sent to court and his life is ruiend and she has to move from her hometown of outaba she moves to shojin city and has to stop crime and evil use of cholera and make friends





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I am written this to sho* get it cause persona* how much I luv persona and am excitd for pq2 and person 5 luv you atlus and if you don't buy atlus games go away

So my name is Rinkiri choleramiya and I am currently jump out the window of a mind bank and it might seem like a bad idea but don't worru abot that I stick the leading perfectly but somehow in this magical mind bank real cops show up and it isn't a few cops its like a chick coup of cops and they were not happy with my vigalty type actions I say I'm doing the right thing but those "evil effn adults as my mysterious unnamed friends as of now would say and I am completely confident I can get away coolly and escape to my group so I decided to run in a direction and hope its good so I see a ladder and there isn't anyway they could have any cops waiting up there so I confidencely look at the porkers and smerk but I turn around and in suddenly falling and then the cops put me in an arm bar and headlock and thw walls of jerico then tell me I was ratted out i was in complete sock all of my super trust worthy team members would never betray me but hey I could be in a big spooky police station getting beat up byba a genric evil cop after beimf drugged and well I am but it could be worst and he reads what I supposedly did murder blahblahblah not important then asked of i enjoyed it i was kinda like meh it could time the he suplexed me then had me sign my name but I tried to be cool and not sign it but he hit me and I backed down and signed my name then a few minutes later some lawer or whatever asked for my story and I shall start from the beginning


	2. Coffee shop choppy shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rrly hop u r enjoying my story and pls tell me how 2 improv

"SO RINKIRI WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMMENTING CRIME AND KILLING A GUY WHICH IS A CRIM" the lady demanded and I looked at her with a look of confusion I did do crimes didn't I how long ago was that "TELL YOUR STORY FROM THE BEGGING" it all started when a kinda grabbed a bald guys hand and he managed to fall and bleed I guess but he got me arrested and I had to go to school in the city so I arrive at that city all seems normal tell suddenly all the people in the city stood moving and everything was still but there was some blue fire I looked at it and its as if I saw myself but then it went away and I didn't think twice about it so I get on another train to get to the place of the guy that is suppose to let me not be homless I find the house of the guy im looking for a sohjiro sakura but he isn't home and suddenly a mail man says "AW MAN LOOKS LIKE SOHJIRO SAKURA ISN'T HOME HE MUST BE AT THE CAFÉ LABLUNC WHICH SOHJIRO RUNS" so I figure sohjiro must liver there so I go there and on the TV is something about a train crash then some old people in the shop talk about it a leave then after 20 minutes shojiro notices im there "you must be that kid I said i would let live here" he said "um your shojiro sakura right" "yes Rinkiri choleramiya" "yeah" "ugh I didn't think you would actually show up oh well you can stay in the attic I guess and so I shows me the attic it looks awful and smells like coffe  
"Now your parents said you ran over a box of kittens with a stolen car after putting a guy a sleepwear hold or whatever this should teach you something about minding your stupid kid business" he stated "sir that is not how that happened at all. "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT BRICK STOOL WHERE GOING TO SHOJIN TOMORROW NOW GO TO BED" and he left after I cleaned up a bit I went to be"


	3. Getting schooledded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuk jump force its graphics game play and evrything that makes a game gud does not exist in this game its going to be garbage mark my word

In my state of sllep I dream if how I got there island rember that mans evil vouce "CAN'T YA SEE IM TRYING TO BE EVIL AND FORCE YOU IN MY EVIL CAR STOP MAKING THIS HARD" "please now I don't want to catch the evil cholera std demon parasite" in that moment I could Only think one thing who is stupid enough to think cholera is a std and after I thought of that I decided I should probably not let this happen I run to the man grabbing the women by the arm "HEY KID ULESS YOU WANT CHOLERA. LEAVE" he yelled "sir unless you are going to force me to drink dirty water from Africa I don't think I will get cholera" YOU RETARD CHOLERA IS A STD DEMON MIND CONTROL PARSITE" ignoring what was obvious nonsense I touch the mans arm kinda and he falls over "AHAH MY ARORM THIS KID GAVE ME CHOLERA AND KILLED MY KITTENS" I hear sirens "Ya done son" before I knew it i was in court that dirty bitch lied about me and I wake up to "WAKE UP YOU DUMB CHILD WERE GOING TO GET YOU EDUCATION" I get dressed and we head to shoejin and in front of my eyes is a Humpty Dumpty shaped thing I will assume is human and a teacher "so your record says you threw a box of orphans and kittens into a woidchip" said the egg shaped thing I will assume is the principle "um that's not what" "DON'T BACK TAKJ ME I AN THE LAST OPTION YOU GOT NO OTHER SCHOOL WOULD TAKE A PIECE OF SCUM LIKE YOU and this is your teacher miss kawakami" "ghhhhhhhhuuu I guess im your teacher feel free to not come I don't care" said the tired looking teacher named kawakami I signed stuff and we were on the way back to the coffee shop but there was lots of traffic "GRRRRRRRRRR HOW COULD YA DO THIS TA ME YA LITTLE SHIT I DON'T KNOW WHAT MADE ME TAKE YOU BESIDE A 50 DOLLAR BET" that day I figured out why im staying in this strangers attic after we arrived back at lablank "write in this diary for the cops or whatever now go to sleep I ain't gonna feed ya" I went to bed with no dinner or breakfast


	4. The girl the broccoli and the loud guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thk u all vry much 4 vewing my story INS I hope you r ecsited like I am 4 da rst of tis story I will sho you how cool persona r will be  
> 50 view hypes

I wake up and realize I need to get ready for school so I put on my school uniform and head down stairs where I see shojiro with a plate of curry "oh your actually going to school you good for nothing little shitbag here eat so they don't ask if im feeding you or not" the food doesn't look bad so I deiced to eat quickly so I could get to school on time better to not gain attention at this school ever less I be executed "thank you for the food mister sakura San" "just get out of my store your stinking it up enough by sleeping here" as I walk to the first train I have to catch I wonder why am I in this situation I just kinda wanted to help people never meant any harm to anyone yet im a crime I guess my train of thought cut off by train and im walking to my second destination it starts to rain I didn't. Have a umbrella so I deiced to wait for the rain to stop under a store doorway sign thing then some blond girl runs under it she had a jacket she was lucky I guess anyway I looked at her for like 2 seconds she looks at me we share no words then a very shady white car with windows you can't see trough drives up and stops infront of us the window slides down some strange odd broccoli headed man appears "hey takmonkey get in my totally safe car I will take you to school and not try to put my cholera covered penis on you at all" the broccoli headed man said "sure thanks" "hey you do you want a ride" me seeing the obvious signs of don't "um no than" he sped off before I could finish "  
"STUPID EFFN VOLLEY BALL PEDO CREEP" the dyed hair boys yells to nobody in particular all I do is stare at him as he continues to yell "GEGEEEE WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT" "there is only one person around here yelling at the top of there lungs" I say to the blond kid "what don't you know komoshida you would be maw to" "no i don't know anybody by the name komoshida" "what are you stupid you are wearing a shojin uniform and your a second year you must be dumb or new" "im new my name i" "oh effn crap were gonna be late follow me I know a short cut" for some unknown reason I followed him


	5. THE KING CHOLERA CASTLE

and as I see this castle I begin to turn around and leave cause I was stupid for following some stranger say he knows a short cut but then I see him continuing heading to the castle "um guy this isn't the school right" I said to this guy still not knowing his name "I don't effn know must be a festial or something" he said with a confused expression on face "we should probably just go in and check" so for unknown reason I still follow him "wait wait wait so your telling me you just happen to follow some guy you don't know into a castle there is no castle anywhere near your school do you really expect me to believe any of this" said the law lady "yes it will make sense later" and before I knew it we were surrounded by knight things "yo dudes that some effn sick armor yo is it for a pla" the knight thing quickly power bombed the guy out cold I would laugh but I was trying to run before I was close lined after an unknown amount of time I wake up in a cell on a piece of wood on the floor in some cell "yo dude what the eff let me o" before he could finish some giant pink flash entered the room and the gut was on the floor and it was the broccoli man from earlier but in a even worse outfit and drop kicking the kid "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS THE TRAK FAG EVEN KNOW YOU SUCK WASN'T NOT GETTING BEATEN BY ME AND GETTING THE TRACK TO DESTROYED NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU AND YOU WONDER WHY I PUT CHOLERA IN YOUR KNEE WITH MY EVIL CHOLERA PENIS" I had no clue what was going on or why it was happing but before I could wonder why "YO YOU WANT SOME EPIC CHOLERA POWER SO YOU CAN SLAY SOME EPIC PUSS" what "EPIC MY FELLOW CHOLERA GAMER LETS KILL SOME CHADS" then I got powers and killed things and got a knife I guess "hhhhhu what a were running I guess" said the kid with dyed hair "HEY GET ME OUT OF HERE THEY CONTENTLY LEFT THE KEYS RIGHT NEXT TO THE CELL FOR REASONS BE SOME REAL GAMERS HELP ME OUT" said some strange cat thing "YO WHAT THE EFF NO DUDE YOU COULD BE A ENEMY CAT" "IM NOT A CAT YOU RETARD APE I also know a way out" I let it out we leave and run into cops "why aren't you stupid children in school" said the cop "YO THERE WAS A CASTLE" and before he could get me involved I leave but some how he caught up to me at the gate and there we see "komoshida" ryuji called him I don't actually remember hearing his name but whatever


	6. School is happing

Me and ryuji make it to school but before we could get past the gate "so your the two scumbags beating up children and kippig class" said the unimportant looking teacher "YO WHAT THE EFF THAT PIG LUED THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN WE GOT STUCK IN A CASTLE" ryuji stated not even beliving himself and then CRASH komoahida jumped out a window for some unknown reason "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SKAMOTO KUN WHAT WERE YOU DOING BEATING KIDS AND TOUCHING WOMEN INAPPROPRIATY I BET" shouted komoahida at the top of his lungs "*no you effn lier thats what you do you evil effn adult" "WHAT DID YOU SAY DONT MAKE ME WHIP OUT MY GIANT CHOLERA PENIS AND INFECT YOUR OTHER LEG" "SAKAMATO HOW DARE YOU TALK TO OUR HANDSOME STRONG BIG DICK KOMOAHIDA YOUR COMING TO THE OFICE WITH ME" with i loud ugh ryuji left and before i could make it into the building i was stooped by komoahida "ay have we meant before" komoahida pondered "No" i stated then left for the faculty office only to find kawakmi sleeping under her desk "um miss kawakmi Im here" she darts awake "ughhhhhhhhhhh god why did you actually show up and hours late at teat you should have just went home i already called Mr sakura he sounded livid anyway just dont be a moron in my class please I have enough of those and your kitten murder dont bring it up" "yes maim" a replied and she introduced me to the class "YO DIDN'T HE EAT A FAMILY OF HAMSTERS" "OR LIKE TRIP A OLD LADY IN THE MIDDLE OF STREET" some if the students tried to whisper but didn't what so ever "um no just stop talking please now introduce yourself" miss kawakami demaed "Im Rinkiri choleraiymiya" "So uh your seat is over there by takama whatever her name is" as she pointed to the empty desk "I do not have cholera all lies" oh its that girl I saw before I thought before I sat down "yo the new kid looked at takamaki saaaan they must be holding hands what a slot" as school went on


	7. SHITDOWN

so school pasted but then ryuji decided to walk up to me and whisper in my ear "meet me on the proof" the tapped the tip of his nose twice for some reason I guess it was some kinda single figuring I had lots of time to kill I went to get some Mcdonald's then went to the school roof to see ryuji sitting at some desk "yo man yo finally showed up I just wanted to than you for not letng me get killd by that stripper komoshida but let go bac and save those other guys that were suck in their" ryuji asked me "now we hardly escaped last time why would I go back" I pondered "um cause just and stuff" ryuji said "well whatever fine" so we went back to the palace as morgana the not cat cat thing said some about distorted desires and what not being evil and short and short that trip was pointless cause the people were fake but it turns out fake guns can be real cause reasons but before we left "Aw man how are we losing all of a sudden" I struggled to understand I didn't even feel that weak its just like I kinda gave up "urgh how is this happing" morgana struggled to say "HA SAKAMOTO FIRST YOU TRY TO DESTROY MY CHOLERA INCASED PENIS AND YOU GET THE TRACK TEAM SEPARATED AND NOW YOUR GOING TO GET YOUR FRIENDS HERE KILLED YOU SURE ARE A GAY DICKLESS VIRGINIA LOSER" shout komoshida "RYUJI YOU CAN SAY FUCK" "PERSONA" ryuji shouted and all the enemies died and komoshida got away then we ran And then ryuji has a genius plan "yo dude we gotta effn take down komoshida I remember all those gys faes we just get them to fuss up" you exclaimed "if they haven't told by now there probably isn't anything we can do to g" "BUT WE GOTTA TRY" and so we tried and 'KOMOSHIDA DOES NOT USE HIS CHOLERA PENIS TO SNAP OUR BONES WE JUST SUCK AT VOLLEYBALL" is basically how it went and I guess some kid named mishima got hit in the face with a volleyball so on my way home i see Ann talking with someone on the phone "BUT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU TO KEEP SHIHO ON THE TEAM" "BUT DON'T KICK HER OFF THE TEAM" she hung up and began to cry so for some reason even though I should just mind my business I went to ask if she's ok "hey are you ok takama" before I could finish she darted off and I decided to follow and after a few minutes she finally stops "why are you following me" she asked "um cause you seemed down about having sex for someone and I would feel kinda bad if I just left you" "ah man your to nice komoshida wants me to see his cholera penis so he keeps my friend shiho on the team he is such a bad man but after talking to you I feel better thanks" and so it ended I think I meant this shiho character she was pretty nice despite looking like a dead fish And so another day of school but "OH MY GOD SHIHO IS GONNA DO A BACKFLIP OFF THE ROOF" and she did but some how she lived


	8. OFF WITH THE CHOLERA PENIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls halp my gampapa is dying and his last wish is to get devil may cry 5 deluxe edition Pls help him makwv a wish say he 2 old

So after shiho backfliped off the roof she somehow landed on her feet then shouted to the heavens while t posing "I AM SHIHO DOWN WITH THE SYSTEM" repeatedly tell the ambulance finally took her away I was so inspired by such a amazing show I was determined to take down komoshida and destroy the system of cholera corruption so me and ryuji deiced to meet after school with morgana and kill komoshida "yo lets effn do this man were gonna stop the abues and change komoshida heurt" yo stated with a confident tone "um yeah that" but before we could get ready to go in Ann stopped us "IM GONNA KILL KOMOSHIDA DOWN WITH THE SYSTEM" Ann t posed "um like effn no you stupid dumb eff head" ryuji said "but" then we left more the metaverse "ok so its time to get komoshida fibally" we hear a screem "LIKE UMMMM NO DONT" its Ann we don't really do much besides show up and watch tell she gets a persona "LIKE LETS BEAT THERE ASS GURL" Ann kinda throws fire around and she has a persona I guess but since she's tired we decided to leave and do stuff and talk about being a team "yo Rinkiri you think I could get that puss" morgana whispered to me "I could put you in a dumpster and leave you know that right" "I HAVE DRINKS FOR US TO DRINK TO REFECH OURSELFVS RAFTERS BEFING PHANTOM THRIVES" ryuji shouted loudly as humanly possible "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANN TAKAMAKI JOINING US RYUJI SAKAMOTO AND RINKIRI CHOLERAIYMA AT STOOPING KOMOSHIDA AND CHANGING HIS HEART WHAT DO YOU THINK MY BUDDY RINKIRI CHOLERAIYMA" "um should he be shouting all this"Ann asked "If he gets arrested I never meant this guy" I stated "so um im part of the team now I hope I can help you all" and for some reason I hear a voice FRIIIIUUENNNNNNNNNNNNBBBBDSSSSSSSSSSSS RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR COOIIIOOOIKLLLOOOOO and I see a card then I went back to shojiros coffee shop "you breath twice in my general direction im going to kill you stupid idiot child oh that cat is cool though I will feed the cat you can starve" and he fed the cat and I went to bed


	9. OFF WITH THE CHOLERA PENIS 2

And so after Ann recovered we finally decided it was time to find komoshidas treasure and after climbing some statues that were shapes like asses we find a room full of gold and a giant white light "YO WHAT THIS IF IS THAT" Ryuji shouted "its komoshidas treasure "HIS TREASURER IS WHIT BALLS HAAAAA I KNEW HE WAS ONE OF THOSE STRAIGHT HOMOSEXELS" "no it hasn't taken form yet we have to send him a card so he can get mad and his treasure will show up i think I guess maybe probably" morgona pondered more than he stated "so we just have to send him a card saying we will steal something important and his treasurer and he will die or reform or whatever" Ann asked "yes" and so we leave the palace to decide who will send the card somehow that task fell to Ryuji who it reads yo fag cholera pengins man you r evil and suk so we are gonna make you tell on yourself loser from the fantom teeves of huert Despite its langue he still posted it all over the school somehow "woooah like is this for real does komoshida suk and is evil he seems so nice and cool" "wok are the fantom teeves of huert" some of the students were standing infornt of the calling cards then komoshida walked in "WHICH ONE OF YOU DUMB GAY INGRATES MADE THIS NONSENSE I DO NOT SUK AND MY CHOLERA PENIS IS GREAT WAS IT YOU OR WAS IT U" the students left quickly then komoshida saw Ryuji Ann and I and walked over to us "IT WAS PROBY THAT RETARD RINKIRI ONLY SOMEONE AS DUMB AND GAY AD HAS A NONEXISTENT CHOLERA PENIS LIKE YOU COULD WRITE THIS" komoshida shouted "I did not write only a true non cholera penis could wri" "IM GONNA KILL YOU OUT OF THIS KILL YOU HOMOSEXUAL STRUGHT LOVER" suddenly everything went dark and we saw komoshidas shadow "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM MY MASSIVE CHOLERA PENIS NOBDY ESCAPES ITS WRAIGHT YOU HOLIGAYS" "pfffft whatever you won't be here much longer anyway and im gonna get that Ann cholera puss" and he walked away "now we just have get the treasure it only last today" Morgans said "LIJW ONLY EFFN TODAY" shouted Ryuji "HUH THAT'S A NO TIME AT ALL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US SOONER" screemed Ann "well its time to steal his heart or whatever"


	10. OFF WITH THE CHOLERA PENIS 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry have 2 tak a break cause I dint want to stare into a screen cause I had a tst at school

So we go back to the place where komoshidas treasure is and what we see in a picture of album from a band called suicidesilence or something he looks really dumb but we grab that and leave but surprise surprise we are ambushed "HOW DARE YOU LOSERS TORY TO TAKE MY FAVORITE BAND ALBUM SUBHUMAN IS TO GOOD FOR UNCULTURED NINCOMPPOOPS LIKE YOU DIRTY THEIVES" shouted the shadow komoshida his cholera penis only growning with his anger "UNCULTURED NINCOMPPOOPS YOUR THE NINCOMPPOOPS HERE YOU CAN ONLY BEAT KIDS AND HAVE NO GAME UNLESS YOU FORCE PEOPLE YOU LOSER" Ann shouted in response "VICTORY SCREECH" ryuji made a noise that I can not describe no matter what words I used "THAT'S IT YOUR GONNA DIE YOU STRAIGHT PEOOLE" and with komoshidas cholera penis reaching its limit he transformation into some giant pink thing wearing a suicidesilence hat and from nowhere this song that is so bad I can't describe it stars play The song is like listing to thousands of screeching animals combined with a tornado plus TV static plus watching big bang theory on max volume it was awful but we had so focus cause before we knew it komoshida pulled off his cholera penis and used it as a bad we all bearly dodged his attack "yo my fellow gamers it won't be very epic if that touches use" said arsen "LIKE FUCK IF THE FUCK TOUCHES US WERE FUCK" shouted captain kid "like eww im gonna like vomit eww" said Ann persona whose name I forget it was like Cathy or something but komoshida swung his cholera penis to hard and fell over so now was our chance to strike so arsen sends out his "epic gamer kick" right into komoshidas hat but he only hits his hair and ryuji aims for his legs and hits his big toe with a "headbutt" but is just hitting him with the boat and Ann sets his hair on fire and while all this was going on morgana knocked of his suicidesilence hat then he started to transform again


	11. OFF WITH THE CHOLERA PENIS 4

Before we could dodge komoshida closed lined us faster than we could see he couldn't hit morgana cause he went off to knock komoshida suicidesilence hat but for me atleast I woke up in a strange blue room with a long nosed old man and 2 small children staring at me I do not like this situation at all "hello and welcome to muh velvet crib gamer this place exist between starting screens and loading screens and from what I have seen ykyr are getting your ass kicked you chod and im yald YA BOY IGOR and Those are my assistance Justine and I forget the other ones name" said the old man "UR A FAGOT INMATE" said one of the children "um yeah so here is a bettwr persona cause you can do that cause your important bye" then I wake up to komoshida having ryuji in the walls of jerico And my person is no different it doesn't feel stronger at all but I guess it should help its name was jack frost and it punched komoshida in the cholera Dick which knocked him down so we all took that chance to attack him in what morgana calls an all out attack where im not really sure what happens but shadows die so its effective and it did kinda hurt komoshida but he didn't seem like he wad stooping anytime soon but out of nowhere "SUCK MY PURE CLEAN NOT CAT PENIS U FAG HOLE" and morgana knocked off his hat "Bain da huh where did my hat go komoshida let out a screech but that's not what caught my attention there was someone rising from the floor t posing "you have done well now I will finish this" the voice said "S SHIBO" Ann shouted


	12. OFF WITH THE CHOLERA PENIS fin

Its as of every breath she took shook the ground beneath her everytime she blinked the heaves trembled "Rinkiri kun my dude it seems you don't understand your true powers yet but you will learn soon don't worry" shiho proclaimed in a voice that made everything around the us shack but komoshida was charging at her but before we knew it komoshida was vomiting up blood "OHHHHH NOOOOOOOO MY CHOLERA PENIS IS EXPOSED FOR WHAT IT TRULY IS" and what I saw Was nothing or so I thought but it was just so tiny you could hardly see "HOW I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST A DUM RETARD HIGH SCHOOL GIRL LIKE THE REST AND I CAUSED YOU TO TRY AND KILL YOURSELF HOWWWWWWC R U DIS STRANG I DO NOT UNDER STAND" komoshida hollered out silting out blood with each word "you foolish mortal I just had to expose to everyone what was possible by fighting the powha even if its just a low class like you these 4 here are able to kick so much corrupt evil ass and change the world with friendship and shit so I put them to this test" shiho stated in a booming voice "but for now you Rinkiri Ann ryuji morgana you must finish this" shiho t posed back into the floor "huh" we all said in unison even komoshida who was back in his first form and Ann kick komoshida in his cholera general zone you could no longer see the penis and ryuji hit him in the knee and his stupid band hat fail off his head "it should be over now" said morgana "oh eff man that was rough thank goodness shiho showed up" ryuji spat out words "awwwwwww no how come when they ask for something they want they get it but when I want some puss I lose my favorite hat that isn't fair" komoshida cried but Ann didn't look to pleased "YOU BASTRETAD YOU SUCK AND FORVEING YOU FIST IN PEOPLES BODUES AND PUSS IS BAD" Ann shoot a fireball at him "kill cam material right here" spouted arsen But Ann didn't hit him "I get it now I will go back and change to be a nice guy" and he was gone "ok so I take it were done here" I said "we should run" morgana said quickly "wha" before I could finish the building started to crumble "OH YEAH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHEN A PALECE NO LONG HAS A OWNER IT STARTS TO CRUMBLE MY B" shouted morgana over all the noise and we started to run but before we could notice ryuji started to slow down "CAN YOU GO FASTER YOU FUKING LOSER DYED HAIR BITCH ASS BLONDE MONKEY" morgana said on my shoulder before I notice he was on there "YEAH WE SHOULD PROBABLY HURRY IF WE DON'T WANT TO DIE" then ryuji fail "Oh my effn knee dang don't worry its been worse" he got up so it was really a minor inconvenience in the long term "LOOK WERE ALMOST OUT" I said then we showed up back in the normal ally "oh man did we actually not die" said ryuji "unless heaven is a alleyway I think we made it" Ann said "ah gee that was close you guys should really do some cardio pussy" morgana said "and why were you in your normal cat form and not running like the rest of us" I asked to morgana "I guess no place no more 2 legs sorry" morgana pondered to himself "whelp im going home later" I said "yeah bye"said ryuji "yeah later"said Ann and we all went are sepeate ways and I arrived back at the attic but before I knew it sojiro shouted "you breath twice in my general direction and I will kick you out got that you dumb child" sojiro shouted very quietly so he didn't disturb his one costumer who was dressed in the punk goth get up or whatever and she looked at me "yo I got doctor drugs be sure to check out my shop right up the street that's is all bye now" she didn't pay and I went to bed and when I arrived at school tomorrow apparently komoshida isn't there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad_Bröthër_Hour - No.


	13. a new teacher 1

So the next day arrived and sojiro continued to only feed me curry with coffee poured on it he has feed me that the 1 month I have been living here it was gross the first five times now I just kinda got used to it so after i finished my curryfee as sojiro calls it i arrived at school and before i could enter my classroom I was attacked by ryuji "yo man how you been komoshida was rough I slept like a rocklog" ryuji grumbled "yeah that was pretty bad" I said "GASSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUYGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a loud sigh grumble thing come from my classroom and kawkami walked out "well ugh basically I guess um komoshida is dead or something so no gym or whatever fuck you ryuji your hair looks stupid fagot that's it Rinkiri choleraiyama now get ready for class" and she struggled back into the classroom "well catch ya later man no gym so later" as I enter the classroom I see a pizza drawn in the chalk bored and I hear a motorcycle starting up and man yelling "WOAHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH"


	14. a new teacher 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Omg I see I somehow get a fan tanc so muc I didn't think anybodey would read)

What I see next is some oldman in a cowboy hat riding a motorcycle breaking down the door in our room a d holding countless pizza's "well alright class Im your new teacher just call me dante a d for our first lesson we will memorize multiple types of pizza's now get in a group and chose a pizza" before the students could get out of there seats kawakami asked dante "um aren't you the replacement gym teacher" "eh this should be fine culinary arts is important" I got in a group with Ann,mishima and some guy named extracholera and choleragangbanged I won't mention how stupid his name is for now and we chose meat lovers and the new teacher looked at us "ahhh good choice can't go wrong with meat lovers" the class passed and all we did was eat pizza After school was out ryuji meant me in the hall "yo lets effn hang out go effn jogging or something" ryuji said is a normal tone for once in his life "ok sure sounds fun I guess" and so me and ryuji got changed into our gym cloths and went jogging about 1 hour latter ryuji sounds like he is dying so we stop "AHHHHHHH OH MAN PHEW I UMMMM GOOD WORKOUT" ryuji sputtered out in between his deep breaths "yeah are you o" before I could finish my sentence some group of guys trying there best to look cool show up "YO IS THAT Te GEUY FAGET SAKOMOTO I HATE YOU FOR NOT GETTING BEAT WITH US AND HITTING KOMOSHIDA IN THE DICK AND STANDING UP FOR U R SWLF YOU ASHOKE" said the very dorky looking kid "YEAH YOU FAGO WE HATE YOU" said another unimportant kid "YOU DRINK DR PEPPER" said the last of the group "ryuji don't tell me you know them please" I asked "yeah we were on the track team" ryuji sad in a aggravated tone "YOU CAN'T STAY HERE CAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO FIND AN ACTUAL TRAINING SPOT SOMEWHERE OFF SCHOOL GROUNDS SO WE DON'T HAVE TO KEEP OUR STUFF OUTSIDE" said the leader of the group YEAH" the other 2 said in unison "WE HATE U NOT GETTING BEAT WITH US BECAUSE OF YOU STANDING UP FOR YOURSELF THE TRACK TEAM GOT BROKEN UP" yelled the leader "YEAH" the other 2 said and the left "ah well lets get going man" ryuji said "you sure" "yeah" and so we left

Chapter 14.2:Sojiro teaches coffee  
I was sleeping but not anymore cause from downstairs "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT BUBBLE OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT" and so I went down stairs to see what he wanted "you work here now" he sated "hu" "STOP BACK TALKING AND JUST DO IT" he yelled "ok" and so I learned the arts of coffee making and by that I mean he let me deliver cups


	15. Drugs

So after I went to sleep I realized it was Sunday and I didn't have anything to do i don't have a tv and my parent's didn't pack my yu gi oh card mother fuckers so I was laying in my bed looking at the cling tell "AH STUPID CHILD GET OUT CAN'T HAVE YOU IN HERE DURING BUSINESS HOURS" and so me and morgana left then morgana spoke "so we have nothing to do for a couple of hours and I forgot to mention something so yeah in the metaverse your gonna need some drugs to heal you" "but what about the side effects" I asked "eh magic nonsense it should be fine that lady said she sells drugs in her clinic check there" and so we went to the unnamed medical clinic "oh did someone enter" the women said "um yes I could use some healing drugs do you sell those" "why yes I sell a verity of healing drugs but the said effect is pissing out cholera" she said "um that's fine I think" "well please come to the back" she pointed at a door and I walked in for some reason "now drink this" before I could react she throws some nonsense read liquid my face and im out cold and after a unknown amount of time I wake up "ah man you took that well you should comeback and I will give you the good healing drugs" "now why would I comebac" before I could finish FRIENDSHIP DEATH STUFF PERSONA "ok I will you later" but before I could get out the door a man jumped through the window "PLELG MURDER DOCTOR" I went out the door "and what took you so long I have been out here for hours waiting on you" morgana yawned "I was knocked out by some mysterious liquid why didn't you help me" I asked "did you get any healing drugs" "I think so" I said "ok good are day wasn't completely wasted your probably tired after all that go to bed" morgana said "nah im not rea" "THAT WASN'T A SUGGESTION YOU ARE GOING TO BED" morgana demand "Jesus fine man" and so we went home and went to bed


	16. guns

I wake up to Ryuji staring into my window "ah yo your up sup thought we should walk to school together" Ryuji said "why are you staring in my window" "Jesus you dumb ape what are you doing" morgana groaned "I had something to tell you wanna know about how I got that fake gun" Ryuji asked " fine give me a minute" and so I walked out and meant Ryuji "so yeah lets go to the place with guns" "but what about school" I asked "Eh it should be fine" Ryuji stated "um sure ok I don't think we will miss anything" and so we went to the gun store untouchables or something "So its the stupid blonde monkey from the other day how have you been" The man overly dress "um im good you got any good not guns" Ryuji asked "um not for normie gun fags like you and if my cool awesome expert guns fans see you I will look bad so leave" the strange man demanded "awwww come on man we like not guns give us some man" Ryuji begged "ugh if I give you one will you keave" the man sighed "HELL YEAH" and the man hands us a bag but before we could leave bang "OPEN UP HOMOSEXUAL" says the FBI "um you kids should go" said the strange man "AHHHH YOU STUPID DUMB CHIKDREN WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HEAD" "um nothing bye lets go Ryuji" I put the multiple model guns in my bag that all don't fit so some are sticking out and I go to school like that oddly enough I think kawakami noticed but she just didn't say anything so the day went by uneventfully

Chapter 16.2   
I took out the trash and found a issue of a magazine called inside weebing daily I don't know why sojiro had it but im glade its gone


	17. Ann attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg dmc5 iz do cloze I can wait I sooooooooo hpppooiiiiie OwO

So morgana during all of class wouldn't shut up about Ann for 6 hours straight he just went Ann and Ann about lady Ann this lady Ann that my lord lady Ann puss is probably god like and then after class Ann whispers to herself "I need more power" "hey Ann you ok" I asked "oh um yeah its nothing at all nothing I say" she stumbles over her words "are you sure cause you seem bothered about something" I said "AHHHH WHAT ARE YAH SOME MADTER DECTIVE OR WHATEVER" she grumbled "so wanna talk about it or whatever im trying to avoid ryuji for abit and I don't want to server coffee for 4 hours so im free" "um sure lets go" and so we headed for the café in the city I don't care enough to remember its name "so you know how shiho did a backflip off the roof just to show she could stand up against the man I was just thinking about how strong she must have been to do something like that" "Well I mean back flipping off a school roof and sticking the landing and being about to stand up straight is pretty hard" I said "I wish I could be cool like her so how do you think she did it" Ann questioned "well probably didn't skip leg day or something I don't know its not a very common thing to have legs after something like that" I said "I THINK I GET WHAT YOUR SAYING SO I JUST HAVE TO TRAIN MYSELF EVERYDAY IN THE ARTS OF MOTIVATION" Ann yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the café "um that is one way I guess" "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME GET MORE MOTIVATION STARTING NOW" she again yells "um how so" "were gonna not eat any of this food but still pay the tab that seems like the perfect start am I right my buddy" Ann questions "ok sure lets see how much stronger you will get after this" "ye thanks girl were gonna gain some much power and motivation" and so we didn't eat any of the food we bought but still paid the tab then Ann said we should run home instead of taking the train so we did I went to bed after that day


	18. my fellow kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lul I new jump force would gonna be trash br itz little fanbase refuses to say that it bad and soy blames the small rooster
> 
> Comments  
> -Dumbass with 2 brain cells  
> Its real

So another day of school passes and ryuji morgana Ann and me are sitting on the roof like normal "so what the eff komoshida didn't have a change of heart yet why do you think that is" ryuji asked "pfft I don't know man" I replied "ugh man I hope it worked it would suck of all of that hard work went to waste" Ann groaned "do not worry milady Ann it should only take a bit more time for him to come clean I guess maybe" morgana said "well all we can do is wait" then the door opened and some girl in a grade higher than us opened the door doing some kinda stupid dance "how do you do my fellow kids I see you are the rumored degenerate kids I hear about ryuji sakamoto the retard who is failing classes Ann takamiki your foreign or something and the legendarily infamous Rinkiri choleraiyma who murdered a box of kitten kids" the girl said still dancing "huh what the eff are you talking about" ryuji said "uhhh yeah I don't get it either" Ann replied "what I am saying my kids is get off the roof we can't have anymore students putting themselves in a hospital after jump off the roof so leave I will be off now my home poodels" and so the girl left still dancing "ohhhhhhh gee I sure do hate that makoto nijima student consul president of shoejin acedimya" Ann growled "yeah what the eff is her problem" ryuji said "she's totally on to us we should change hideouts who said it was a good idea to stay up here anyway" but after that we just kinda went home


	19. The confession of corrupted cholera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOMG RENKIRA IS IN SMUAH ULTITMIT I AM ZO HYPE

"Wait why are you telling me all this pointless nonsense about your day to day life i don't care about that" said the lawyer lady sea nijjama or something "you said start from the beginning so I did plus all this comeback together eventually and don't worry things are going to be getting more interesting so do you want to finish this or not" I said "um well fine continue you stupid delinquent" and tomorrow is the day the me ryuji and other kid I forget his name are suppose to be expelled so its 3 am and my phone won't stop buzzing "ugh can you turn off your hone answer it or somethig gee" morgna stated and so I decided to pick it up it says there or 100 unread text all from ryuji AHHHHHGH CRAP MAN OH EFF MAN and it was that repeated over and over again WHAT IF IT DIDNT WOTK WHAT R WE GONNA DO I reluctantly decided to replied go to bed *HOW THE EFF CAN i SLEEP LIKE NOTHING IS HAPPING TOMORROW DUDE WE COULD GET EXPELUED but then we got another message from Ann my lord I know tomorrow is important but good god ryuji go to bed its been like 2 hours of you texting OK FINE I WILL TRY** "why text at 3 in the morning does ryuji not have a imaginary friend to talk to or something god lets get back to bed hate that stupid ass clown hat fuck head piece of shit" that continued tell he went back to sleep And it was time for the meeting before we knew it and some of the students were talking before it started "ugh man why do we have to get lectured just cause one girl one did a backflip off the roof and before a break at that" said some random student "like gawd I hope this is short cause like ughhhhh why do we have to stand isn't that like what chairs are for" then the strange egg principle man walked on stage but his mike wasn't on so the new teacher dante had to fix and by fix it i mean he threw it in the air kicked it did a backflip and gave it back to the egg "hello students of shiejin acedmiya your probably know why were here don't" before he could finish komoshida jumped on stage "I KNOW I HAVE BEEN A REAL ASSHOLE FOR ALONG TIME I BEAT UP LOTS OF YOU KIDS AND FORCED MY HAND ONTO NOT COOL PLACES ON THE GIRLS AND I LIED ABOUT HAVING A BIG CHOLERA PENIS" before anyone could react komoshida dropped his pants revealing not much I was in the back so it was hard to see but people were saying it was like a risen "AND I ALSO TRIED TO PUT MY CHOLERA PENIS IN ANN TAKAMA SOMETHING and I guess I broke some kids leg ruined his future and tried to get a couple expelled BUT I WILL REPENT FOR MY ACTIONS I WILL COMMIT SEPU UNLIFE KU TO REPENT" "DO IT NO BALL" someone said it kinda sounded like ryuji but Ann interrupted "STOP BEING A UNSTRIGHT NOT EXACTLY GAY HUMAN PERSON AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR ACTIONS" "YES YOU A TOTS RIGHT PLS SOMEONE CALL THE COPS" and so the cops were called and after all that went all meant up "wow it really worked we got him" ryuji said "yeah I guess we did" "yeah" Ann let out a long sigh and 3 of our classmates walked up to us "UM YO ANN I M SRY FOR CALLING YOU A DKRTY HOLE ASS SLUT BIG HOLE DICK GARAGE" said the girl "um me to" said the other "im sorry I totally leaked that you had a record cause komoshida asked me to" "um don't worry about it"Ann said "well im going back to class bye" I said and school ended we all went home


	20. Cholera penis and beyond

And after the whole business with komoahida or whatever his name was it was golden week which means we get 3 days to not go to school cause here in Japan the week never ends only resets after a rip in time space but enough about how horrible this is i just noticed Ann and ryuji claiming in my window "oh sorry did we wake you we tried to break the window quietly" Ann said "you sure about that it was pretty loud when you kicked it" ryuji said and then I noticed bits of glass covering me "first of all why did you have to break the window just try the front door second I never told you where a lived" "and why couldn't this wait tell later this is when I look at my collection of pictures of big booty lady Ann" "well we saw the down stairs was a coffee shop so we got some drinks and when we asked about you he just said the little shit up stairs is asleep and we didn't want to look strange walking up the stairs so we went to get a step latter from that junk shop and here we are" ryuji casually said "why did you have to break into my room for" I asked "oh we wanted to talk about what to do with the medal we got from the palace I looked online and saw it sold for some money" ryuji said "what about the realize one does komoshida still have it if we just show up with a Olympic medal it was be not the best of ideas" Ann questioned "don't worry this is just a fake its probably the cause of komoahida getting a palace he still has the real one" Morgan replied "Don't worry milady big boobs booty Ann me and Remkira know a guy who will buy this so don't worry I the amazing wonder super great morgodna got this" morgana gloated "so are you done here can you please leave" I kindly asked "OH YEAH WE SHOULD GO OUT TO EAT WITH THE MONEY" Ann squealed "OH YEAH EFFN COOL HURRY UP AND SELL IT later man" "yeah see ya" and so they went down the stairs and left "so we should sell that as soon as possible I guess" morgana said "ya know what whatever fine sure ok I don't really wanna clean this anyway" I got dressed and reedy to head out but "HEY HELP ME WITH THE STORE YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO" shojiro shouted "...yeah ok I can do that" "go wash your filthy hands I don't need you giving my costumers any cholera or autism or whatever degenerates like you spread" shojiro demanded and with that I got dressed and helped shojiro with the store all day "oh boy that took longer than expected but tomorrow for sure but your sleepy now so go to bed" morgana said and we went to bed


	21. Actually selling things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOMG DMC5 IS SO CLOSE AND I ALREADY LUV TI ALLREDE AND JUMP FORCE IS BAD LIKE I SAID TUX TO ALL MY FANS U R GREAT

And so I wake up to morgana stepping on my eye "oh I see your finally decided to wake up I have been trying for like 4 minutes god could you be anymore lazy geez man atleast you have amazing perfect flawless not ryuji morgana you teacher" morgana gloated "so why did you wake me up at 6am" "wells its not the hard to figure out so we can sneak out before sojiro gets in he will obviously make you work if he sees you and we have to get out before then" morgana some fancy word to describe talking "well I guess but it that place even open at this hour" I asked "pffff I don't know but hurry up he could show up any minute now" so I got dressed and headed down stairs "hey do the dishes today or im gonna mail you back to where you came from" sojiro showed up in his pajamas but wearing apron over them "ummm yeah I got something to do first but I can do that" "STOP BACK TALKING ME AND DON'T IT AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK"sojiro yelled "yes sir" "good im going back home" and so he left and me and morgana went to the store where we bought the fake guns "so how much will you buy this for" is placed the medal on the counter "where do you just happen to find a Olympic metal" the shop owner said "a place don't worry its only slightly stolen so it isn't illegal" I said "I can give you about 3.000 Japanes nonsense bucks no more questions" "perfect" he threw a bag at me "and take this and before I could leave some cops show up "YOUR TOTALLY DOING ILLEGAL STUFF AREN'T YOU HUH LAIW ANSWER" the cop yelled "no" he replied "THEN THAT KID MUST BE DOING SOMETHING ILLEGAL" he said looking at me "YOUR DOING ILLEGAL STUFF HUH YOU EVIL CHILD" "nope" then I started to head home we sold it **YO DOG EFFN SWEET WE CAN GET FOOD TOMRROW" ryuji replied and i got just the most perfect olace


	22. Food and senators

So Ann got us a all you can eat buffet at some fancy hotel or whatever and now we are eating there "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I REALLY LOVE THIS MEAT ITS SO JUICY AND THICK" ryuji spoke through all the meat in his mouth "I REALLY LOVE THIS CAKE IS SO CREAMY AND THICK" Ann spoke through all the cream in her mouth "so at this expensive all you can eat buffet and all you get is meat and sweets gee" Morgana complained "oh we only have 50 minutes left I NEED TO GET MORE OF THAT THICK MEAT HEY RINKIRI MORGAYNA YOU FAGGHOLE WATCH OUT STUFF" ryuji said as he ran off "OH NO I NEED MORE CAKE WATCH OUR STUFF" Ann run to the cake "but we still haven't gotten our food sometimes I fell like nobody listens to us" Morgana some fancy word to describe complaing "yup" after about 20 minutes Ann and ryuji came back with even more meat and cake "hey I didn't really know what to get ya and I figured it would be funny if I made a bean joke so i got some beans but I don't have any bean jokes so here" ryuji pushed over the plate of beans "yeah I would have bean more thoughtful but the beans were just beaning there"Ann said very proud of her bean puns "well ryuji you stupid scumlord eat shit and die boobtiful booty nice puss Ann we will get our on food come Rinkiri we only have ourselves for this mission" Morgana said waiting for me to lift my school bag he was in "First we should get meat a important part of any healthy meal" and so I went to the meat and I over heard a conversation "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO DID YOU HEAD ABOOT THE EVIL TEACHER WHO BEAT UP THOUGHTS KIDS" "HOHOJOHOJKKOJOOO WHY YES IT IS SUPER BAD BUT WHY IS THAT STUPID CHILD STARING AT US WHY ARE STUPID CHILDREN HERE HOG OH HJJHIOKJJ" I chose some meat "wow I guess people are talking about komoahida but why does it sound like he is trying to be unnecessarily evil and snooty well anyway now get some desert" and next I went for the desert "OH GOLLY THAT NEWS ABOUT PEDOSHIDA SURE IS BAD HE TOUCHED GIRLS BUBS JUST CAUSE HE WAS A WAIT I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER BUT DUCK THAT GUY AND DUCK STUPID THAT STUPID KID LOOKING AT US" the man yelled at some random guy he probably didn't know but he wanted to look important. "I guess people are talking about komoahida but who cares lets get fish and headback" "so man I got jump force the other day its was actually not bad" I picked up a nearby plate and threw it at him and grabbed some fish and left I wasn't noticed "so you guys got tons of food" ryuji said "you gonna eat all that" he asked "well duh moron right Rinkiri" morgana questioned me "Not that bad what a actual moron its people like him who shouldn't" before I could finish "RINKIRI AM I RIGHT" Morgana sounded frustrated "oh yeah" and so we finished our food but ryuji had to pee and said he didn't want to get lost so Morgana and I had to help look and after we all left the bathroom "gee I thought I wad gonna pee my pants and being up some old joke that was kinda only funny the first time" ryuji said referencing something nobody got but before the elevator opened some guy in a suit close lined ryuji "CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE THE BAD GUYS NOW MOVE YOU DUMB CHILD WHO IS NOT LIKE US POWERFUL ADULTS AND ARE EVIL" said random guy in suit "ah doggy g we ain't got time fo dis siz we gotsa do stuff and y diz little bitch ass kids here I toot diz here establishment was for evil adults god this is dumb a doggy c I wanna rap some women put that on my scedule" and so this group of i don't know what got onto the elevator "YOWHATTHEYEFFMANIHATEPEOOLEWHOSTEPONOTGERLIKERRGATITSSOEEEFNWVIL" I eventually stooped listening to ryuji and we arrived back at the table "AND WHERE HAVE YOU GAY RETARDED ASSHATS BEEN" Ann yelled "gee what did we do that bathroom was not that far" ryuji replied "oh sorry I just looked into some women and she by herself let go of her plate and blamed it on me" Ann said holding up the chair she was sitting in above her head "YEAH AND SOME RANDOM GROUP OF DUDES JUST SHOVED THEMSELVES INTO THE ELEVATOR RIGHT INFRONT OF US" and they continued to complain until I guess the conversation ended up as me being the leader of the group "oh yeah sure" "cool now we just need a name how about the diamonds" Ann said "Im gettin a real stripper vibe about the eff boys" ryuji asked "how about the f boys" extracholera and choleragangbanged asked "no and no Rinkiri just pick already "how about just the phantoms" and so that is how we formed our group

Chapter 22.1 eyes  
So I was walking to school and I felt like i was being watched but when I turned around all I saw was some guy with some fancy school uniform and black gloves with a trash can over his head

Chapter 22.2  
Song  
After morgona and I returned the café we saw a boy about my age with brown hair and tight black gloves singing with a imaginary microphone and imaginary music and he just repeated Rinkiri chan Des I left before I walked in the door

Chapter 22.3  
The mask  
I woke up in the middle of the night to some girl I couldn't make out anything besides her yelling something about taking off mask and cannons I threw morgana at her and she left morgana was kinda grouchy but I went back to bed


	23. Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zomg dmc5 is so close I had to sell some blood just to pay for it pls support it

So for today's lesson dante just sang no song impartial he just spoke words and kinda said words that kinda sounded good I have to admit he didn't sound bad but we have test coming up I think I figured he would actually teach us something for once honestly he has been here for awhile and he always just wings it somehow being more into it the kawakami wok just kinda sleeps and complains honestly most of the teachers just talk about unimportant nonsense that has nothing to do with the topic at hand in math we learned about stuff that only related to our persona nonsense I almost forgot I did that honestly and I have tried to ignore ryuji as much as possible but he keeps breaking down the cardboard I put up infront of my window and Ann keeps assisting him for some reason and everynight for 5 hour morgana constantly talks about how amazing hot fantastic and sexy Ann is honestly I have been thinking of putting him on the street and I guess dante finished singing while I zoned out man I feel like my life has only gone downhill since I got here my life was so much more not stupid before oh well whatever fine I just spent 20 minutes describing my life cause I have nothing plot important to say


	24. I hang out with sojiro cause he forces me to

I wake up and sojiro is forcing me to make coffee for people and he keeps spouting coffee facts I don't care about but I won't say that to him out of the of him yelling he will kick me out for breathing in his general direction "You stupid break you breath in my general direction again and I will kick you out and hide the body" as if on Que "yeah I will make coffee for this one guy who has drank none of his coffee"I wake up and sojiro is forcing me to make coffee for people and he keeps spouting coffee facts I don't care about but I won't say that to him out of the of him yelling he will kick me out for breathing in his general direction "You stupid break you breath in my general direction again and I will kick you out and hide the body" as if on Que "yeah I will make coffee for this one guy who has drank none of his coffee"This brown haired guy im guessing is my age cause yeah sure why wouldn't he be "oh yeah I just really enjoy looking at 20 cups of coffee for no real real im not evil by now" the kid ran out the store he only left 5 cents on the counter "now look what you did you stupid brat I outta kick you out" he grumbled "yeah my bad sorry I will do better" "whatever just go away" and when I looked out it was night and I guess I got closer to sojiro


	25. Fansite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOMG I CAN'T FKING BELIEVE THIS I TRIPPED QND SCRAPED MY KNEE 2DAY UGH

It was after class and before I could leave some wimpy looking kid walked up to me he looked kinda familer but I was more concerned that be wanted to talk to me to remember "...." "....." "............so ummmmmm hey how ya doin my gellow regular student who is a student" said the guy I kinda remembered "um are you o" before I could finish "YO MAN HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW WEBSITE FOR THE PHANTOM THEIR MADE BY ME MISHIMA AND I AM SHOWING YOU MY CLASSMATE CHOLERAMIYA KUN SAN FOR UNKNOWN REASONS ITS NOT LIKE YOU RINKIRI CHOLERAMIYA THE GUY WHO SNOOPED AROUND ABOUT KOMOAHIDA WITH RYUJI SOCKREMOTETO ARE THE PHANTOM THIEVES ANYWAY IM LEAVING BYE" and so the boy whose name is mishima I guess left "huh you think he is on to is nah that's impossible" and ryuji and Ann walled up "yo that was pretty effn strange and specific but he isn't onto us at all" ryuji said "yeah it sure is good he isn't onto us but what is this pansite he was going on about" "the perfect opportunity for side quest and other plot nonsense" morgana said "to the train station my loayl steed" "I guess Im a steed now" and we headed to the train station


	26. momentos

And at the train station morgaona started to explain why we were there "so if you say momemos the train station turns into a place cause lots of people get on trains is what your saying" ryujis asked "yes good job retard I would clap if it wasn't so obvious" morgona replied "so we gotta find some guy stalking his ex girlfriend huh there is a full name date of birth address social security number oh boy they sure were sure to get the right guy down" Ann said "what's a socal secretary number" ryujis asked "well anyway we just find this guy take him down and it should be taken care of right and we find whatever your looking for in the process"I said "yea now lets go i can turn into a car cause yeah anyway I will only Ann smooth butt to sit in my seat" I was disgusted at the very thought of getting inside morgana but it didn't seem like I had much choice ryuji and Ann were already inside so I got in to "well one of yourself has to drive cars don't drive themselves "oh well I don't know how to drive" Ann said "I drove my bike off a cliff once"ryuji replied "well I used to run over people s lawnswith my friends back in the day do i have a docent idea"I stated and so after a while of running over shadows and other unimportant nonsense we found the stalker "ITS OK FOR ME TO STALK PEOPLE CAUSE NAMATAME WAS MEAN TO ME SO I CAM STALK THIS GIRL CAUSE NAMATAME IS WORSE AND BY YOU STTOPING ME FROM STOKING THIS THIS GIRL YOU ARE HRLPING NATUMME YOU EVIL THEVIES" he yelled "WELL YOUR AND ADULT SO SHUT UP" ryuji replied "YEAH YOU CAN'T JUST USE THAT LOGIC TO JUSTIFY STALKING" Ann said i found his logic mind boggling stupid so I didn't say anything so yeah this fight wasn't really important but after we beat him he said something about not stalking and we should stop some guy named namatme I kinda zoned out then we all went home cause shiho used her instant gamer teleportion to get us our


	27. day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zomg I couldn't write any chapter caz I was so hype for Dmc5 so ssry

Oddly enough today was normal no sojiro no Ann morgana was quiet school passed normally it was pretty nice to not be bothered today was a good day to be a normal upstanding citizen it probably won't continue likes this considering we have to look into this namatame guy I guess but nothing important happened beside Ann saying she getting stalked but hey all in all it was pretty nice I will take this victory


	28. Stalker

So today Ann and ryuji dragged me out of bed and got me dressed while I was sleep and we were on the way to the train station "ugh man what the eff why do we have eff test there like eff stpoid and pointless" ryuji complains "yeah I get you but we gotta do them or we will fail" Ann replied complsined "plus being a phantom thief means having above a third grade education ryuji so do ykursemf a favkr and studje so yku dont look suspicious and get caught" morgana demands "wouldn't studying all of a suuden. Make me look more supssion" ryuji questioned and I swear I heard some heavy breathing behind me but I ignored it "just do it gee" mlorgana complains "I will say I will but I wont" and and a kid runs up to us and sees morgana and since I refuse to pay for a ticket from this cat that forced itself into my life i sunk him in and Ann come up with its a stuff toy so I got to mash morganas head in and our stop was coming up and Ann keep looking around "oh god what he got off the train" Ann whispers at me and ryuji "oh you mean that blue haired guy who wad breathing down my neck the whole ride" I said "what about him "he has been stalker me for 2 weeks now" Ann replies "and what are we gonna do about it just call the cops" I said "ugh fine come on i have a ingennous plan to get this guy"


	29. ryujis plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare my confidantes srry bout da lake of chapters recently I've bean moving thanks for your patiences

And so ryuji told me his perfect plaintiffs to catch the stalker step one put Ann outside by herself two step in front of the guy then nothing else I considered leaving but shiho said no this is perfect so I deiced to go along with it so we commenced plan "stop being a effn creep yo" ryuji called it and so after 20 seconds the guy came out and ryuji tackled the guy forgetting the original plan I guess so I walk out "YO WHY YOU GOTTA EFFN CREEP YO" ryuji shouted "yeah dude you dont just stand outside of peoples houses" I said "what are you talking about I always break into peoples houses and paint them in there sleep its the only way to capture people while they are truly sleep but I had trouble getting into this perfect womens house" the strange boy that just so happens to be our age said "what your tried to break into my house why" Ann asked "my name is YUSUKE KITAGAWA and I really want to paint you your perfect" yusuke said "oh really ohhh gee huh" Ann said "so wanna come to this art thing Ms takamaki" yusuke said "sure" Ann replied with no hesitation "wait wasn't this guy a creep not 5 minutes ago and you can get off of him now ryuji" I said "what the eff man I wanna go but not really I'm just hurt you didn't ask" ryuji said before a car pulled up "oh yusuke there you are I just wanted to know if you got that my hentei done that guy wants it by Monday" some old guy in a cars says "anyway bye" then the car leaves "what just happened" I ask "eff if I no some old guy just asked this stallker for hentei and that guy is gone" ryuji replied "well whatever lets get to school" Ann said and morgana seemed to be fuming in my backpack we went to school

Chapter 29.1  
So for some reason Mr dante taught us how to jump cancel and he used a desk as a dummy we ran out of desk in the class

Chapter 29.2  
Oh man I totally forgot I was suppose to be studying for something I think oh man that's probably bad oh well it should be fine

Chapter 29.3  
Yup it turns out there were test so that is going to be a thing for awhile so yeah I guess were gonna put that yusuke thing on the back burner and who cares about pictures anyways

Chapter 29.4  
Yeah no we still gotta do these test even though the test dante gave us only asked about pizza and ice cream Sundays he also gave us a answer sheet cause he is the coolest ever

Chapter 29.4  
And for the final day of yeating kawakami just put fuk off don't really wanna do this on a piece of paper and made us pass it around the class and that's it


	30. DOING SOMETHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ssry guy im back 4 realz now so expect more chapters thx 4 sticking with me

Gawwwwwwwwww geeeez my chess fide its finally effn over the test are finally over ryuji grounded yeah finally over Ann replied "yeah I fell it went on a bit long to now that I think about it wasn't there a thing we were suppose to be doing again something about pictures or something" I said out loud to the whole group of me rinkiri ryuji morgana and Ann just us three nobody else "oh yeah. That famous cholera art by the madenrama guy or something that kaytagooowa invited me to" Ann seemed like she just remembered "isn't the homesexual degenerate yosuke hanumaru the one who stalked the god like booty beck lord Ann I thought we were gonna kick his homiesexist ass come on you waste of air its the one time we agreed on anything you gotta do it we can't just drop it" morgana let out a frustrated growl "ehh well the thing is ummmm yeah we dropped it i didn't forget or anything so rinkiri chan what do you think of this" ryuji said stating at me from the front and morgana clawing at my neck from the back "well I think we should go to investigation that madamremm guy after what that other guy said he is suspicious" I said before I could actually think about it cause I am such a nice justice loving fight the system that of girl "yeah your right dude I totally agree" tyuji responded "yeah we can't just leave it alone"Ann responded to the response "well if godofbigtiddyhotgirlireallyeanttobemygfsoicangetthebigsucc lady Ann says yes then I agree


	31. ART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey EvEryome no this isnztt a April fools hope ur having a nice day

And so its about time we went to that art museum we had to catch a train and what awaited us was a stupid child asking about the cat I smuggled into the train cause I totally don't have any money but this interaction didn't matter at all so I'm just gonna put in the important part we made morgana look like a toy so I patted him on the head that's about it but the story is only getting worse once we entered the museum the stench that forced its way into my nostrils it was vomit inducing I tried to chock it back the smell of 1000 of fat sweaty losers jerking there very tiny man parts to portraits of anime girls have the sex with fat men a bunch of fat men then that yusuke guy walked up "ahhhhh takamiki San your here and your brought your two filthy degenerate hobos" none of us could replie words could not describe anything that was happing then a reporter started talking "and now for our latest on the great maderame and his stroke of the cholera a paimtomg teqnice je created himself and he drew all of this hentei himself and the real twist is he only used one hand you can image why" then yusuke spoke up "takamiki follow me please and you will see why I want to draw you and your perfect anime girl body" he took us to a painting in the back


	32. the painting

Yusuke took us to a single painting in the back that people gave a pacing glance to "this is a nice painting that I did not created but madarame created with his famous cholera stroke" it was the only painting that wasn't a hentei but it was an oc I couldn't begin to explain it but it was labeled jump force so I didn't understand it but shiho burned it so that's about it "now its time for a different painting follow me"


	33. Sayuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyz holep u ben good and injoying the story

What yusuke took us to was a picture of a mother holding something in her habd but its covered in fog and in tge dustans is a TV with the general van anime on a tiny TV playing the most famous scene the main character dunkey www.Youtube.com/rondenipontext defeating the evil enemy but its really his dad "mmmmmmmmmmm awwww yeahhhhhhh the sayuri yessssss" yusuke moaned "waoh its so deep the lady is Golding something but if looking at the tv its to symbolize modern day people and ignoring the important things thwy don't know they have" Ann explained "what its just another anime painting but she has clothes on and there arwnt any diciness anywhere"ryuji interjected "well I think its very nice kitagawa kun" "ahhh yes I see two amazing women have an eye for art this is sensss most famous work the sayuri when he was just a normal artist on tge internet this is what made him famous and now I want to draw tge two of you neaked" yusuke said but before anyone could replied morgana jumped out of my bag and with his tiny cat armed put yusuke in a headlock "so will you agree I don't think I can keep going much longer in this this cat is not strong actually but it is difficult to figure out the puzzle that is this hold" yusuke struggled to get out of the headlock that was not even complete "um I think well sleep on it" and so we left


	34. THE TRAINING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup guyz ur all super cool

And the day after we went to yusukes art picture thing we all tried to sleep and forget what we saw and the next day shiho used her powers of teleknesis to send a message in my mind she wanted to meet me to train at this afternoon she says she will teach me the almighty t pose beam and so after achool I went to the distention shiho gave me but at first i didn't see her but tgen before I could even questionnaire where she wad a giant beam sucked me into the moon to reveal a legendary t pose machine there is only one every made "I see you have arrived young one are you prepared for this training it will be challenge but for the coming doom you must learn my legendary skill the t beam" shihos voice boomed through through the moon dome "YES SHIHO SENSEI I WILL LEARN HOW TO BRING DOWN THE SYSTEM" and before I knew it shiho didn't touch me be I was flung across the moon dome ther was no way to defense against that attack its like. I was hit by gqvity itself.and I wasn't able to get it "you are not ready for this training yet comeback once you are stronger" and I was somehow back in my room with a new TV shiho gave me


	35. morgana.exe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes hey guyz hope you like me trying something new   
> thx

Hey everyone my name is rinkiri choleramiya and much like any other person on earth IM a fan of the morgana the hedgehog games my favorite is the classic 1 2 and 3 I enjoyed secret rings and black knight but they were only average not as memorible as the classic and I was very good at the games I got all the chaos emraldes and all my times for the levels were under a minute all my friends asked how I did it i gave them a mischievous smile and never told but today was strange my friend since 6th grafr knocked on my door and handed me a blank cd and said "you have to destroy if you play it you will die he is coming and is also after you plases effen destroy it"but I played it anyway like a fool and what showed on my screen wad morgana 06 featuring donte from the DmC devil may cry series and a image that showed up for one second with morgana covered in crimson cholera spilling out of his eyes and a deviliosu smile in his face then the game. Automatically started at the sliver teddie then the evil morgana showed up on screen and said i am thr god of this world then proceed to rip off silver teddies legs and use them to smash his head open like a watermelon there wad blood everywhere and that is why I only play yu gi oh now I dream of the devil morgana everynight.And I woke up from this terrifying dream morgana wasn't a mascot who has only had a decent game after so many years there wasn't some anyoimng silver bear and I was forgetting about saving yusuke


	36. THE HOBOHOLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zomg persona 5 the royal look is amazing and I love the human morgana he is cute and they are gonnnea give akechi more screen tike which he deserves thx for continuing to read my fic thx Hundrres

And so it was the day of Ann's and I nude painting I was gonna sat no but I would wait to tell that tell I heard Ann answer and so during the after school we all meant up and asked for Ann's answer but ryuji answered instead "Ann you should show fake boobs and not show him yours so we can get info on maddenramen" and then Ann replied "perfect plan lets do it" no real plan was made ryuji just said do it nothing else happened but we arrived at Yusuke house which was a shack that was less then a shake "ahhhh man so this is were homeless people go to be homeless ryiji said" "oh god this is what its like to be poor" Ann also stated in a manner if talking outloud "Im glade we got our attic or this could be us" morgana talked then Ann pressed the button "ahhhh your here and you brought the ugly worthless thing ryujy wad it anyway come Im" Yusuke said from behind us Im not sure if he heard us call hik poor but we went in


	37. IN THE PLACE

And so it was finally time to find out if madarame had a dungeon "ggrrrrrrrghgdahjmkplkjjhhggg WHAT THE EFFN EFFN MAN WHAT ON EARTH COULD AN ARTIST WANT A ROCKET SHIP" ryuji shouted in the phone and the phone responded with no stupid its not that complicated where does one put lots of art then Ann decided to chim in "ummm how about a boat boars haves art right" the phone seemed a but anger it was vivbirating and randomly turn the volume up and down **are you serious you visited one earlier today are you dumb" "ugh I got nothin its all up St you rinkiri you are the most amazing person girl ever cause of your brain and not your aprance cause despite the gross control of males in this socirty you show the power of de grills" morgana said "um whatever morgana just effn said the dumb eggen cat" ryuji shoot at morgana "yeah you can do it rinkiri" and it wad all up to me everyone was counting on me o wad the only hope for getting us into madarmes place then I thought of something we visited a art museum earlier that must be the answer "ART MUSEUM" location found and so we were transported to probably the gorsses thing I have laud eyes on a golden tower with verious colurs sounding it and garuds all of wichi looked like yusuke one walked up to us "WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU HERE GET OUT" "no we are famous models here to models for your madladarme" Ann quickly replied and so we basically are in now


	38. The paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys how ya been just thought I would let you know IM sorry can't release chapters as often I think I am in luv will keep you updated

All we had to do was find a enterrance to madaremes palace "why cant we just go in through the fornt door" ryuji asked "cause you morominic dumbass blonde ape we could get caught by the yusuke guards that" morgana replied and so we started walking around the biilding trll we saw some pillers that convenitly led to a window that lead into a unguarded part of the musume "wow what the eff dude its a bunch of painting of peoole" they all said "lul get fuked dumb cids I used ur art and git lots of money to rub all over my paint covered body while I ruin your paint career" morgana read out loyd "duuuyde what could this mean" ryuji asked "I don't no thus isnt clear eniyfh we need to invstitgate more lets go on ahead" Ann said and so we went ahead only to see very dangerous looking lazers that seem very point less cause they are so spaced out anybody could pass cauae we made it through no problem tell we say a giant statue tgat I read out loud "lul xd all my art is stolen cause im rich and used to be good at art even though I only had one painting that stilled isnt even mine" I tried to ponderes what this could mean then I said "we need more infomation before we act lets invistiagte more tomorrow


	39. MORE IN THE PALACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyz how have you been I've been buzy graduating so my scudele has been busy

.After some unimportant event we got info that madarme is totally evil and made some girl kill herself or some such who cares we should are face to some guy we stooped from being a staker super unimport so we decided to take down madarma we were in madarmaes palace from the safe house we stooped at somehow "MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE MADRAME IS THAT EFFE EVIL MAKING A GIRL KILLHERSELF" ryuji shouted and punched the gaudey looking wall "we have to stop him and faster" morgana soputed out and so we proceed through the dungion seeing all the people madarem has made his vitamins of his stolen art and we Co.me across a room that has a giant vasse on a pedistale in the middel of the room and morgana starts freaking out like ladt time "OHMAHGAWF LOOK ITS GOOLD IM GONNA RUB MY CAT PENIS ON IT" and then we all wondered where morgana kept a cat penis he wears ni pants but before we xoukd think abkut it to long a trapped trggered


	40. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guis I just wanted to let everyone know how I will be hanling this storys updates I plan to try and uplud every saturday but may miss it becuz I am super busy

So after the trap got triggeed we got traped in the cage and had to fight some sort of gem monster dude but he was weak so we beat him easily then we solve some very easy puzzle that involved pressing some buttons and continud on eventually coming to a door that we couldn't break throuh "what the eff man y cant we break through this door" Ryuji said "something must be keeping us out in the real wrold" Morgana said so we decided we had to come back some outher time and do something in the real world

the next day we met up in Yusukes place to make a plan of wat to do "Why don't we make Ann strip fur him and bust through erevy door in his house" Ryuji said as he said this Morganas nose bleed for some reason idk why "Ew no way I don't want to do that you know I've had traigic things already happn to me which makes me not want to do this" Ann said so then I said "Why don't you just put on a bijillion sweaters and slowly strip them off making ur way to the door we need to bust open" then Ann said "Oh wow thats a great idea you are so smart Renkiri" She then called up Yusuke on her phone idk how she managed to get his number and said "Hey Yusuke I am ready to do the stripping for you" and since it was on speaker mode we cud here him he started huffing really heavily its kidna weird he than siad "Oh wow i am ready for you any time I will wait inside for you to show up whenever alright" So then we all got in place where me and Ruyji and Morgana all went bak to the palace well Ann did the thing with Yusuke.


	41. The choocie

It was the nexr day an the site before my was unexplainabie I couldent find out how to say anything but that wouldt be long before I went with ryuji to madarmes palece and morgana and the site to behold went to help us get past the obstucle blocking are way this is all secind hand imformation from morgana so I am not sure how true any of this is so im just gonna repeat what he saud to me as we walked into madermes house yusuke created us with his annoying voice saying "awwwww Ms takamiki im glafr you could make it your choice of dress it interesting if I could be so bold"god I hate him but anyway the magsifice annmazing lady Ann had an abundennt amoujt ofcoast and other forms of cloths how she managed to put all that on and get there will proably always remain a mystery but im getting side tracked at this point I left the room to look for the door to shut down the defenes in tgr palace but what Ann was doing was intersting to say the least he is how it webt "so miss takamaki would you pls spear the choocie So I can draw ot"that littler waste of human filth said and Ann replied in her very convincing sex voice is what im guess it is and said "Ohhhh man it surrrre is hawwwt oh gee maybe if we go in a room with a LOCK I couks be more comfortable" I had to try to not vomit after hearing that it was actilvly very cringe of a had hands it would have somehow been record but im going of on a tangent again so then yusuke seemed to be getting fluscterd "ummmm I really need to draw your cooochieboobs but I don't have room with a lock please let me draw the choocie" and so Ann started to remove her coat somehow it took a bit and then when yusuke turned around Ann was. And morgana told me to put dramatic pause at that point so it was like meh sure why not


	42. Comin out the closet

After morganoas little request for a pauae we contuine at Ann taking fox her jackets and she is down to nothing but a tanktop and some shorty shorts or whaywver you call them and it was at that point that Ann starts to walk out the room toward the room wirh tge giant unreasonablely big beside it was already in asset in the game and atlus dindt want to make a realistic lock that wouldn't look stupid outside the metaverse but I degreare Ann found me in the middle of attempting to pick the lock "hey why aren't you done yet have I dictated him for like 5 whole minutes you should be done" she said in rushing like tone "it is very hard to use all the non fingers I have to pick this lock cayae it takes finfers to make life easier god animals have it ruff" but before I could finish some boy with an ear ring busted into the house holding madarmame under his right arm and threw him like a football into the room which reaviled toons of painting all of the sayoti or whatever is was called the yusuke and Ann quickly rushed in the room his shook obvious on his face "senswi why so many I thought thag the sayori was stolen" yusuke said "YUSUKE I HAD TO CAUSE I ROBBED AND STUFF AND SUCH SO I HAD TO MAKE FAKES" madarme said "but y tho art those artsy types good at finding incontanest and stuff in art" Ann said "I AM CALLING THE 911 HOW DARE YOU" and that's wwhen me Ann and yusuke ran caught up to the team and the mystrouis boy with an ear ring the palace


	43. boy with earring

Your probably wonder how i am and why the perspective changed but don't worry my name is well for now lets move onto a different topic why I am currently in a golden art museum it all started when I got a phone call from an old friend or old guy i know or im not really sure what to call him but igor he is a old guy who helped me alot in high school he helped with personas and tge sucg with his assistents so he calls me and says "hey man im in a bit of trouble needless to say I made a tiny mistake and need your help you free for about a year" I have no clye how he got a phnoe much less my phone number but anyway I said "um well sure what do you need im free and in his usual voice he says "there's a girl in shoojin town city place and give her guidence I hear I have only showed up like twice in this story and we have to fill up the story as much as possible for some reason and your not important to atlus anymore so this is your fiest job in years so your welcome by tge way" and kinda dumbfounded by the kinda insult before I could replie igor hung up and so I made my way to this shoojin city place then rwlized that I have no clue who I was looking for so I ended up wandering around for about 5 days i slept in multiplu dumpsters and fought an army of homeless people for teritory but lets not worry about that so I saw this group of kids talking in the place of the subway I normally sleep what they were talking about seemed like it was a secret but they werent very quiet about it in fact the blonde boy seemed to yell out every time he said the word phantom thieves and they were talking about some madermae guy but they metoined the word persona so instead of walking up to them and saying do you have a persona I flowed then around tell they entered some weird place where they put on some strange outfits seemed very main character like and they were  
fighting with some personas I have yet to seen but I would be hear forever if I started getting into defile and so after a few days they split up and one group went in madermes house and and the other the place as they call it I decided to stay and I saw madermae so I decided to tackle him it seemed way more effient and thsts pretty much that


	44. awaking yusuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssry guyz it seems my parents thought I need help cauz strring into your fruends house isnt good so I had to take some classes but im bak now

So now were back to the only good perspective mine and now yusuke will finally konfront madrame "my goodness this place looks awful and goldey, he was right but it didn't phase showdo marderamen he just states to evil monicel "YUSCK DON'T YOU SEE ART IS ABOUT MONEY AND MORE MONEY CAUSE MONEY IS COOL" yuake looks shock he could barly say anything "but sir you always said art is about heart and even when we are poor we should always be happy" yuske shout loud "well I lied its money cause you can do nothing with out it also killed ur mum not sorry and yuauke started clawing the ground and summoned a persona


	45. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan kuroto is my hero

After yusuke summond his persona he beat up medereme and we all decided to go to a café and order food "so dude bro man guy maderemaeme sur suk righg" yusuke proclimed with words "yes i cant belebe for the longest he has just ne using me for money" and disad yusuke said "we should most liklu change the heart of the evil afult if you wantvto yushke " an says as soon s she is finisher morgana jumps out of my bag "words" "I must stop my cool dad man from bring evil so let me join you" as soon as yusuke is finished say that everyone turns twords me asking of its ok for him to join and me being the cool calm nice leader I am I say sure


	46. Mishima The Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwpowoooy

This is a poliec repornt of yukki mishima also nown as mishimathekillar it started back in the summer when mishoma was first moving to persona town with his brother ukki mishima and his twooo parentes and they first move into thier house mishima said "thjz sure is a nice house" that's when there neiborh appeoched and said hello I am you neibor komshida he was a big muscle man with a head shaped like borcolie wearing a gym teacher outfit that allgym teachers wear upon the man looked at mishima "I will be ylur not abovis and maybe sexist assult teacher I hate you" and punched mishima and his brotger in thd face and walked away mishima got a felling of murder but he dismisef it as being salty for being hitted so he went on about his day so tge.next day he went to school with his brotger when 3 kids showed up with automatic rpgs and bullet proof vest all in similar collers blue and orange they all have blond haur and matching head bands thd one in the center spoke "my name is eviurto the one to my left is evulusuke the other is evulort now give us your money" they all pointed there rpgs but then I suddenly got an urge to kill so I jumped at them eviuort shot a rock it i  
i jumped on it and grabbed the rocket and hit him with it knocking him out then evuilsauke shot his I ducked under it and did a triple roundhouse kick and elbow dropped him buy eviluroto suplexd my brother and threw him at me knocking us both into a coma we woke up at school and went to class going home the swat was outside pointing guns at on suddenly a pound voice spoke "brother your going to jail now get in the car" which he did I could only cry for the rest of the day but it was time for gym class which was awful eviluroto and his gang was there with katanaguns and they and komshida tackled me through a wall so I broke evulort leg but he used it to kick me in the face then I grabed him and tgroygh him into the wall eviulsasuke broke my arm and suplexd me before he could finidjed I reversed it and drop him to ground but  
then komshida closelined. me and kicked me into the pool of a quickly jimped out. And drop kick him I loaned the hit but he grabed my legs and hit me a bunch but I btoke his arm then evulruto threw bleach on me and burned me up I was in the hospital for weeks.after the while it was time to take off tha bandages my hiar turned green and my face was pale my new name was society or mishima the killer o can't decided but aftershave I killed my family for no real reason its stupid and makes no sense but whatever I am society or mishima thenkiller that is my story if you hear hey can I be a phantom theft you bettervrun cause Im cumin for that botty


End file.
